


Suprise!

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Horny diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: White returns from a trial to find a supriae waiting for her in bed.





	Suprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I don't know why I write so much smut but don't mind me....

White, yellow and blue had all left the trial, talking about various things. 

When they finally left and parted ways white headed to her room to relax for a little bit. When she returned though she found sonwthing even better. 

In her bed she could see her lover, orange diamond. She was wrapped up in one of hwr star cloaks and covered. 

White smiled sweetly as she walked over to cuddle but as she did she noticed something. Orange seemed to be naked and wearing nothing other than the cloak. White blushed as she started to mess with Orange.

Moving the fabric out of the way, white started to gently rub oranges small, firm breast and make her nipples harden. 

Next she placed scorching kisses along her head, neck, arms, chest, gem, and stomach as she got lower and lower. 

It wasn't long until orange woke up amd looked at white who was already near her area and looked ready to get a taste. Orange blushed as she examined white and niticed her tentacle picking out from underneath the little pwicw of fabric that covered between her thighs. 

"Mmm look at you, so excited... Are you going to take and fuck me white?" Orange spoke 

"Well that was the plan, though I was going to wait until you woke up so you could fully enjoy it..." She purred and lifted up oranges legs so she could angle herself better between and thrusted into orange quickly.

Orange sighed as she tilted her head back and let out a loud and shameless moan. "Oh stars White!! Yes!" 

white quickly atarted thruating into orange as the slap of their body's, oranges moans and whites breathing filled the room.

"Mmm you wanted this, didnt you...?" White purred as she went faster. "You dirty diamond. Stealing my cloak and getting undressed..." She bit oranges neck and orangw let out a gasp.

"Y-Yes!! Yes yes I'm so s-so dirty mm-my diamond!" She moaned loudly as her legs started to shake ans ahe felt the orgasm bubble in her stomach

"You better not come.. Not yet! Let. Me. Finish..." White was now panting as she kept theuating into Orange. 

Orange wasn't listening though, she moaned one last timw before coming. Slightly her whole body was shaking and she clutched around whites tentacle many times. 

One White felt oranges liquid around her, she came inside of white quickly, leaving herself inside orange until she was done then pulling out. 

 When qhite pulled out, a stream of liquid of mixed colors like white, Orange and a cream color exited orange. She sighed as she began to pull some blankets over her body to cover it up

"You disrespectful diamond... You came before I did..." White said, but she was much too tierd to continue playing any more and moved besides orange and cuddled with her. 

"Mmm my little creamsicle..." White muttered before holding orange and drifting off to sleep

 

 

 


End file.
